<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baeksoo drabble: Waking up late and cuddles by Practicemakesperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584344">Baeksoo drabble: Waking up late and cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect'>Practicemakesperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are tored after their housewarming party and decide to sleep in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baeksoo drabble: Waking up late and cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I’m sorry for the short post. (I’ve never posted something this short it feels so weird man) I feel like it’s been a while but tbh I’m really losing track of the passing days haha. I’ve been a lil tired recently and working on a long Baeksoo fic so it might be drabbles for a while. I dunno ;-;</p><p>Anyway I love everyone &lt;3 stay safe and healthy and good night I am TIRED lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s cold when Baekhyun wakes up, turning over in the warmth of Kyungsoo’s arms to nestle against his chest. Of course it’s too late to go back to sleep. Still he tries, closing his eyes and breathing in Kyungsoo’s detergent. They’d done the laundry yesterday while cleaning up for the housewarming party the night before. It’s part of the reason why they’re both so tired: waking up early to prepare and sleeping late to clean up really took a toll on them. </p><p>It’s anywhere from early afternoon to early evening already, judging from the dimness of the room. Autumn means little sunlight where they live, so Baekhyun can’t be sure. </p><p>Giving up on sleep, Baekhyun tries to get up but is stopped by Kyungsoo arms around his waist. Kyungsoo makes a sound of waking and pushes his face against his side. “Don’t leave.”</p><p>“It’s the afternoon already, Kyungsoo.” But he’s settling in again, kissing his cheek. “Tired?”</p><p>“I missed you,” he mumbles in lieu of answering. Still half asleep. Baekhyun smiles.</p><p>“I didn’t go anywhere though.”</p><p>“I missed you while I was sleeping.”</p><p>“Did you?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Kyungsoo sighs and noses against his skin. “Stay in bed with me longer?”</p><p>It’s Sunday. Baekhyun can afford to pamper him with his company, even if it is past twelve already. “Okay,” he says. It really is his favorite thing, being held by Kyungsoo. “Let’s sleep a little longer.”</p><p>Kyungsoo hums and Baekhyun closes his eyes, falling asleep once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>